Teddy's Bedtime
by Liberated Marionette
Summary: Teddy's grandma tells him a very special story about a beautiful young lady who fought a very bad wizard... Some fluff to keep you warm on this cold winter's day, or perhaps its fluffiness will choke you to death. Whichever.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter JKR est, non mihi. Ha, that's Latin for "Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me." Since my Latin sucks and Google Translate messes up every once in a while, let me know if I actually said "My soccer shoes are part dental floss" or something equally wonderful.

Review if it suits your fancy, s'il vous plait!

Teddy's Bedtime

It had been a pretty busy day for five-year-old Ted Remus Lupin. After sledding with Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Ginny for most of the day, he was pretty tired. Andromeda had been forced to carry him home in her arms. The first thing he had done after arriving home was scarfing down quite a bit of sugar when his grandmother wasn't looking. Now, he felt a new rush of energy enter his body right before his bedtime, deciding to jump on his small bed for five whole minutes, a laughing Andromeda trying (read "failing") to calm him down.

"Oh, Teddy!" Andromeda said. "You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood if you don't settle down!"

"Tell me a story, Gran'ma!" Teddy exclaimed between jumps.

"All right," a defeated Andromeda replied. "Let me make some hot chocolate." This was a usual routine for Teddy and Andromeda- after a long day, the two liked to unwind with steaming mugs of hot chocolate and tell stories. Today was Andromeda's day to tell a story, and she had a feeling anything she came up with would be hard to top Teddy's tales, usually involving dangerous dragons and just about anything in between. However, tonight was a little different. A story had been brewing in her head for a long time now, and she was going to see if he liked it. Considering there was more truth to it then Teddy would think, she hoped he would.

"What do you want to hear about?" Andromeda replied, sipping her hot cocoa ten minutes later.

"Anything!" Teddy replied.

"Anything, hmm?" Andromeda said, ruffling his currently-turquoise hair. "And you promise to settle down and go to sleep right after I'm done?"

"Yep!" replied Teddy.

"All right. I'm going to tell you a story about love and evil, and how evil always loses no matter what."

"Sounds cool!" Teddy said.

"It is," Andromeda replied.

She took a deep breath and began.

"Once upon a time, they was a very beautiful young lady. She was a brave and talented witch that everybody loved. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff when she was a child, and it suited her quite well. During school, she got into a lot of trouble."

"How much?" Teddy asked.

"A pretty big amount. There was this one time when she slipped during her Herbology lesson and fell into some valuable plants that Professor Sprout had bought for a lot of money. The girl ended up getting into detention for that. She was incredibly clumsy, you see. I could go on for ages about how hard it was for her to behave herself."

Teddy laughed.

"It turned out that she was smart and talented enough to join a very powerful group of people called the Aurors later in life. Aurors fought very bad wizards and made them stop doing bad things. She was very young when she qualified, and many people thought she would go far in life. One day, a very bad wizard came back and started being evil again. He was very mean and very scary and hurt a lot of people. The lady wanted to stop this, so she joined another group called the Order. She did a lot of things in the Order, stopped a lot of bad guys. But she always felt something was missing."

"What was missing?" Teddy asked.

Andromeda chuckled. "She was missing love, sweetheart. Soon enough, she fell in love with a handsome man. He fought with the Order, too, but he wasn't an Auror like she was. Many people didn't like him for who he was, but they didn't know that he was a wonderful person. If they had, things would've been much easier for him. Anyway, the man loved the lady too, but he thought she deserved better. He was always telling her he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous for her."

"Why was he dangerous?" Teddy asked.

"A story for another day, dear. She wouldn't listen, however, and begged him to change his mind. After many months, he did, and they were married in secret during the summer. Not many people could come, but it was a beautiful wedding anyway. The lady wore an exquisite-"

"What's 'exquisite' mean, Gran'ma?"

"Oh, sorry. 'Exquisite' means very pretty. As I was saying, the lady wore an exquisite white dress with beautiful pearls sewn on. They were the happiest couple in the universe, saving the world from bad guys one spell at a time."

"Really?"

"Really. They continued to fight bad guys and save the world, and soon enough, the beautiful lady gave birth to a wonderful little boy that would grow up to be an amazing person. To keep the baby safe, the man went into a very big fight at Hogwarts, telling the lady to stay behind to watch their son. She didn't want to sit and wait for everything to be over, though, and eventually went after him. Because of their sacrafice, everyone is safe now. No one can hurt me, you, or anybody."

Teddy paused for a long moment, drinking it all in. "Really?" he said.

"Really."

"That is so cool!" he exclaimed. "That beats my dragon stories any day!"

"Oh, I don't know," Andromeda said with a laugh. "That one with the magic soup and demon toothpaste was pretty good."

Teddy stifled a yawn.

"Tired now, aren't you?" Andromeda said. "Here, let me tuck you in."

After wrapping her grandson up in his blankets and kissing him goodnight, Andromeda turned to leave the room.

"I love you, Gran'ma," Teddy said.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Good night."

A/N- Hope you liked reading this! Personally, I love Andromeda.


End file.
